sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Oc Adventurez: Episode 1: A New Home
.::Prologue::. The sounds of bullets and explosions mixed with the screams of civilians roared throughout Britany. Homes and workplaces fell to the ground as her people were ushered to the docks onto boats. Among the crowd, a dark gray hedgehog, along with her son, rushes to one of them. "Je suis désolé, madame, mais nous avons seulement assez de place pour une personne de plus! sorry, ma'am, but we only have enough room for one more person!" said the man at the entrance. This wasn't good news. She was faced with a dilemma: board the ship and leave her son behind or let him board the ship by himself alone with strangers. She considered looking around for another boat, but heard somebody calling her name. "Agnes! Over here!" 'Ah, it's Eli!' she thought. "Come on Xiro, this way!" she said as she grabbed her son's wrist and ran towards the tawny hedgehog. He was standing next to his small steamboat, waving whilst leading a light-gray hedgehog on board. "Don't worry 'bout Xir, here, Aggie. My boat can take 'em ta' 'murry in no time sharp!" reassured Elijah once Agnes reached him. "Oh, thank you, Eli!" replied Agnes, who then swiveled towards Xiro and handed him a receipt. "This was for the apartment me and you were going to have, but since I won't be with you, I'm giving you this; oh, I almost forgot!" she said and took €79.85 out of her purse and gave it to her son and hugged him. "Don't give Mr. Polyweather a lot of trouble now, do you understand? He would put his life on the line for you, you know?" "Yes ma'am." Xiro returned. Agnes kissed him on the head and bid him Godspeed as he boarded the ship. They were missing each other already. Meanwhile, on a large blimp in the sky, another hedgehog in uniform looks at the view of the city from above. He noticed one of his men behind him. "Yes?" he said, still looking at the city. "G.U.N. is now pushing us back and we await further orders, sir!" "Go consult my wife about this matter." instructed Nibutu. "Hopefully she'd have a better strategy than me..." he mumbled to himself. He turned his head back towards the city. "Don't think you have the upper hand, friend. Even if you win this war, you still wouldn't stop me from winning the world!" -–—–-–—–-–—-–—–-–—–-–—-–—–-–—–-–— "I never knew you had kids, Mr. Polyweather!" Xiro exclaimed. "Why, I sho' do! I's hopin' once ye met, y'all be good friends!" Elijah replied. "What's their names?" asked the teenaged light-gray hedgehog known as Axio. "My oldest son Danny was an orfin', and I have a pair of twin daughters Sam and Angel…" Elijah stared at the ground, then continued: "Wish Ah' knew where Sam at now. Hadn't seen my little girl since th' fire…" Both of the younger hedgehogs looked at eachother, then back to Elijah with sympathy. "Uh—" Axio was cut off by Eli. "Ah, no need to feel sorry boys— she still sends me letters! Elijah pulled out binoculars to see that he was only a mile from a North Carolina's shores. "Aye, finally!" Suddenly, a dark, domed-shaped object obscured his view. "Huh?!" He lowered his binoculars and saw the infamous doctor known as Ivo Robotnik. "Why, hello Mr. Polyweather!" greeted Dr. Eggman mischievously. " "Eggman? You've been on a hiatus for years!"